I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You
by CelticMagic
Summary: Self-proclaimed boy expert Mimi Tachikawa gets bummed out when her crush asks another girl out to the Valentine's Day dance. Luckily, he needs her help. In the meantime, Mimi tries to use "foolproof" love advice to win him over. Will it work, or would it blow up in her face? She probably should have waited for the boy to ask her out before she bought the dress...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You**

**Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Fan Rider Ryu, a fellow Koumi fan and reader of my fics. I hope you like it!**

This was one of the most important times of the school year. This was the time when boys would nervously debate whether or not to ask a girl out and when girls would anxiously plan out what they'd wear, shall a boy ask them out. Mimi was cool as a cucumber though. Although she didn't have the date yet, she already planned out the perfect outfit. All she needed was the boy to step up to the plate and ask her out already. She figured that it might take him a little longer because he wasn't exactly a people person. He had friends, but he wasn't the outgoing type. Mimi opened her textbook and then placed her magazine over it, so that the teacher would assume Mimi was reading the textbook. "Would it kill you to hurry up?" Mimi whined as she loudly flipped through her magazine.

"What?" Izzy turned around in his seat to face Mimi.

"Nothing!" Mimi closed her textbook. When Izzy went back to looking at the chalkboard, Mimi opened her "textbook" and resumed reading. She always loved the February issues the best because they had more love advice than the other months did. Most girls would think all of the advice was the same every month, but Mimi knew better. Love was like science; new discoveries happen every day, despite how slight the changes were.

*_riiiiiing_* the bell rang and the students began packing up their bags.

"Hey! Just because the bell rang doesn't mean that class is over!" the teacher barked.

"Can I ask you something?" Izzy turned around and leaned over Mimi's desk.

"Sure! Anything," Mimi felt her heart beat faster. This was it. This was the moment he was going to ask her out.

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

"Huh?" Mimi crinkled her eyebrows.

"Can you teach me how to dance?" Izzy repeated. "I asked a girl out, but it slipped my mind that people dance at dances, and as you can correctly assume, I have no coordination."

"Oh, so you have a date?" Mimi forced a smile.

"Yeah. I can't believe she said yes too," Izzy shyly smiled.

"Me neither," Mimi blurted.

"Excuse me?" Izzy looked offended.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just surprised at the whole situation in general! You ask a girl out?" Mimi faked a laugh.

"I know. I can barely believe it myself," Izzy shyly smiled.

"Well, congratulations!" Mimi slapped Izzy on the arm.

"Uh, thanks?" Izzy rubbed his now sore arm. "So what do you say? Can you help me out?"

"Uh...," Mimi paused. On one hand, that would mean she would get to spend more time with him. Then again, wouldn't she be setting herself for disaster? After all, Izzy asked another girl out, so there's no chance he was interested in Mimi. If he did like Mimi, then he would have asked her out instead of that tramp, whoever the hell she was.

"If you don't want to do it, that's fine," Izzy looked crestfallen.

"No! I don't have a problem with that," Mimi paused. According to Pretty Girl Magazine, one of the surefire ways to make a guy want you is to play hard to get. "I just don't know if I have other plans. I'm always forgetting that there's something I have to do. I'm a busy bee, if you get what I mean," she coyly said.

"Okay then...I'll see if I can find someone else then. Thanks anyways," Izzy got up from his seat and left the room.

"Wait-" Mimi huffed and hastily shoved her books into her bag. This was not fair. She was supposed to make him feel jealous, not the other way around. She used the "I have somebody else" trick to get a guy to do things for her. Sometimes she would even go as far as to make pretend boys, just to build herself up.

"Huh?" Izzy turned around.

"I'll teach you how to dance," Mimi sighed.

"Thank you. I was so desperate, I was going to ask Tai next," Izzy said.

"Hmm, that would be interesting to see...," Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that," Izzy turned red. "Please, don't back out on me now!"

"Don't worry, I won't...," Mimi teased.

"Good. Should we practice after school at my place?" Izzy asked.

"Sure," Mimi said. Better his place than hers. Mimi hadn't straightened up her apartment in a while, and her parents could be so embarrassing.

"See you then," Izzy smiled in relief and went to his class.

"Okay," Mimi said to herself. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. She instantly regretted buying the dress for the dance before securing the date first. Many girls would be heartbroken to have the dress of their dreams slip through their fingers, but at least they had someone to go to the dance with. You could always get another outfit, but a boy was irreplaceable. You could swap him for another boy, but it just wouldn't be the same. Mimi had to find out who Izzy's date was. It might only end up driving her even more crazy, but she just had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Can you believe everyone? Just because Valentine's Day is coming up soon, doesn't mean they have to make a big deal about it," Sora rolled her eyes. For the past week, high-pitched squeals filled the cafeteria. Girls (and the occasional boy) were receiving candy, flowers, and teddy bears and it was starting to annoy everyone else.

"Tell me about it," Mimi sighed.

"Nobody asked you out yet?" Yolei asked.

"Nope but whatever. I don't care. High school dances are so passé anyways," Mimi shrugged.

"Hmm," Kari sighed in pity.

"So, do any of you guys have dates?" Mimi asked.

"No," Sora rolled her eyes.

"I do!" Yolei grinned.

"Oooh, who asked you out?" Mimi excitedly asked.

"I asked him out," Yolei looked at the shocked expressions on everyone's faces. "What? Gotta snatch him up before it's too late, am I right?"

"That's true," Mimi sighed.

"What? Aren't you the girl who says that the guy should make the first movie?" Kari raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what made you change your mind?" Sora asked.

"Uh...well, if you wait too long, it might be too late to get what you want because someone beat you to the punch," Mimi shrugged.

"Did someone take away a dress you liked?" Sora asked.

"Why did you automatically assume that it was a dress? I'm not that shallow, am I?" Mimi shot Sora a defensive look.

"Are you talking about a boy?" Yolei smirked.

"Gah...," Mimi turned red.

"Candygram for Kari Kamiya?" a nerdy-looking boy handed a little box of chocolates to Kari.

"Oooh, who's it from?" Yolei bounced in her seat.

"I don't know yet," Kari giggled as struggled to remove an envelope taped to the shrinkwrap.

"Gimme!" Yolei snatched the box from Kari's hands and tore the envelope off. She read the card with an amused look on her face. "Ooooh. How interesting."

"What?" Sora and Mimi leaned closer to the table.

"It's from Izzy," Kari bashfully said.

"Izzy?" Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He asked me to the dance and I said yes," Kari said.

"That is interesting," Mimi forced a smile. Mimi liked Kari, but she always felt like she was in competition with her. Mimi was a better dresser, but all of the boys (except for Tai, of course) were in love with Kari. The only compliments Mimi got were from other girls, who liked her clothes, but Kari got compliments from everyone. Kari looked so good in pink, Kari was the prettiest girl in school were only a couple of the long list of compliments she received. Mimi told herself that boys didn't say anything about her because they thought she was out of their league, but even she didn't buy it. It was as if Kari took everything that Mimi wanted, including Izzy. She knew she was thinking irrationally, but it didn't stop her from feeling jealous of Kari.

"Earth to Mimi...," Kari waved her hand in front of Mimi's face.

"Huh, what?" Mimi snapped back into reality.

"Chocolate?" Kari pointed to her candy box.

"No thanks," Mimi said.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mimi forced a smile.

"You never turn down sweets," Sora said.

"I just don't feel like eating chocolate," Mimi absentmindedly poked at her cup of chocolate pudding with her spoon.

"Right...," Yolei contorted her lips into a frown.

"Don't worry. Somebody's going to ask you out soon. They'd be stupid not to," Kari smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to class now," Mimi picked up her tray and got up from the table.

"Alright. See you later," Sora said.

* * *

Mimi usually hated study hall because it was like a free period, except that the students had to be quiet and at least look like they're studying, so it technically wasn't a free period. This time, she was excited for study hall. She desperately needed to brush up on her flirting. She pulled a notebook and a couple of thick magazines out of her backpack and began flipping through pages.

"Ahem," the teacher hovered over Mimi. "What are you doing?"

"I'm...," Mimi needed to think quickly. "I'm making a collage for my art class."

"Oh," the teacher gave her a suspicious look. "For a second there, I thought you were reading magazines for leisure. Carry on," the teacher walked away.

"That was a close one," Mimi said to herself. She knew that all of her teachers would scold her for bringing magazines to class, but she still did it anyways. It was especially important now that it was February, and Mimi was rusty on her flirting skills. It was bad enough that her crush is going to the Valentine's dance with someone else, and it was even worse that he's going out with one of her friends. Mimi had to do something about this. After all, just because Izzy and Kari were going to the dance together didn't mean that they_ like_ each other, right? Mimi just couldn't stand the idea of being alone on Valentine's Day; it was a total ego-bruiser, and Mimi hadn't been feeling confident lately.

*_snap_*

"Oh my gosh!" Mimi screamed. She gripped her pen so tightly, that she broke the plastic barrel and the pink ink leaked onto her hand.

"What happened?" the teacher asked.

"Can I wash my hands?" Mimi raised her ink-covered palms.

"Yes, go ahead," the teacher jerked his thumb toward the door.

* * *

Unlike the rest of the student population, Izzy actually enjoyed study hall. It was the only class where he could get some peace. Nobody went up to him, and he didn't initiate conversation with anyone. As long as he stayed quiet, there was no reason for people to go up to him. The only complaint Izzy had was that study hall was so quiet, that the clock's ticking filled up the room for a whole 3000 seconds. He didn't understand how others could easily focus on their work with the incessant_ tick tock_ in the background. It usually took him at least 10 minutes to get into his groove, but the silence was still better than being in class. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mimi feverishly scribbling away. Even the most distracted girl in the school was able to concentrate on her studies.

"Hmmm," Izzy sighed to himself as he cracked open his physics textbook. He was starting to get absorbed in his work, until he heard murmuring going on behind him. Leave it to Mimi to make him lose his train of thought. Irritated, he closed his book and rubbed his temple. He looked up and watched as Mimi quickly walk past his table on her way to the door. Maybe now that she left the room, Izzy might be able to get some work done now. Although Mimi was one of his friends, that didn't stop him from thinking of her as one of the main sources of his annoyance. She wasn't entirely bad though; after all, she was the only female he could ask for girl advice. He couldn't ask Yolei because she was loud-mouthed and she tended to fondle people. Izzy thought of Sora as more of an asexual big sister/ Tai's unofficial-girlfriend, and Kari easily got freaked out when people open up to her. Mimi was perfect though. Not only was she one of the prettiest girls in the school, but she was also approachable and she seemed to have a lot of experience in the romance field. A lot of guys found her attractive, but Mimi was happily oblivious to their cues. It was a shame, since Mimi could have a boyfriend if she wanted to. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing though; since Mimi was single, she had more free time, which meant she could help Izzy out more.

*_RIIIIING_*

"Have a good day, kids. Now get out of here," the teacher said.

* * *

"Finally," Mimi muttered under her breath. This study hall was useless. She didn't get as much work done as she expected. She shoved her magazines into her oversized purse and made her way to the door until someone blocked her view.

"Mimi?"

"Hey, what's up?" Mimi could feel her face turning red.


End file.
